


Aftermath

by pipisafoat



Category: Scrubs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Cox was sitting on the floor just inside the door, forehead on his knees and arms wrapped loosely around his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings Note: Death not violent or explicit. Non-con consensual, though mostly after the fact.

"FUCK!"

A loud thump echoed down the hallway, coming from the stairwell. JD hesitated, then walked quickly to the door and opened it. Dr Cox was sitting on the floor just inside the door, forehead on his knees and arms wrapped loosely around his legs. He turned his head enough to see who had appeared without allowing the newcomer to see his face.

"Fuck," he muttered again, far more softly than before. "Go away."

JD sat down next to him, shoulders brushing. "No." He turned to look sideways at his old mentor. "It's gonna suck no matter what, so we may as well share the stairwell for a few minutes."

Cox sighed. "It shouldn't have happened."

"No, it shouldn't have, but it did, and it isn't your fault." He paused before continuing. "Tell me what to do for you."

"Leave me alone," he muttered into his knees. "Just go away."

JD nudged him gently with his shoulder. "Not this time. Just tell me what you really need, Perry."

"Fuck you." Cox finally lifted his head, showing his red eyes. "Just..." He sighed. "Go away, JD."

"No." JD reached over and wrapped an arm gently around his shoulders. "You're not the only one who cared about her, okay? At least let me hurt, too."

In the blink of an eye, he was hauled to his feet and slammed roughly into a wall. "You want to hurt? Be my guest. Be my fucking guest." His head was knocked backwards, and he cried out. "You want to know what hurts?" Perry shook him, hard. "It hurts to see you here in front of me. It hurts to hear your voice. It hurts to know that she was with you longer than she got with me. It fucking hurts to close my eyes and see her. You want to know what hurts? Let me show you." He spun his prey around to face the wall. "Let me show you just how bad it hurts without her."

JD felt his pants being undone, a finger enter him roughly. "Christ, Per--" A hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shut. Up. This isn't about you. This is about Elliot, and this is about me, and this is about everyone in this fucking hospital except you. So just shut up and let me show you exactly how I feel." Despite the burn of unlubed entry, the fingers were stretching JD quickly and carefully. "You knew."

JD tried to speak again, but all he got out were muffled grunts.

"You fucking knew, and you didn't tell me. It's too late for both of them now, and what did you gain by keeping it a secret?" A third finger forced its way in, less careful than before, and JD felt teeth bite down on his neck. "Did she ask you not to tell me? Was it yours?"

He shook his head emphatically, not even trying to speak. _No, Perry, he was yours, he was all yours, but she wanted him to be a surprise. We never expected this wreck, she wasn't supposed to get hit, she really wasn't supposed to die! I'm sorry, Jesus, I'm sorry, but I was just doing what she asked me to do. Jesus, Perry, I miss her, too, just let me do something about it, let me help you, let me..._

"Fuck you, Dorian," and his cock pushed in too quickly, too hard, and JD yelled in his hand, bit down. Perry dropped his forehead onto the back of JD's neck and let his tears start to fall. "Fuck you and your goddamn secrets. Fuck your friends, fuck your new fucking apartment right next to mine. Fuck you for ever having her." He started moving, slowly, almost gently. "Fuck you for giving her up. Never could appreciate what you had." His body shook as he cried and fucked, fucked and cried. "You're a goddamned idiot, and she could have done so much better."

JD turned his face away from the muffling hand. "She did do so much better. She had you. Damn it, Per, Elliot loved you. She had your child. Don't cheapen her by accusing me--"

A hand in his hair, jerking his head back, cut off JD's words suddenly. "Fuck you, Dorian," Perry whispered, sounding defeated more than anything. "Just shut the fuck up." He pulled the captive head back further, claiming a kiss. "Just shut up already." Another kiss, then two, and Perry bucked into him, shuddering. "Shut the hell up." He pulled out and sank back to his original position. "Don't know what she ever saw in you."

JD fastened his pants, trying not to notice how hard he was. "Me neither, Per," he murmured, squatting beside him when sitting provoked a wince. "She was a saint."

Perry nodded. "Fuck. Sorry about..." He waved a hand vaguely between them.

"You going to be alright?"

He snorted. "I rape you, and you ask me if I'm okay with it? You're fucking nuts, kid."

"I know." JD smiled at him. "Want me to stay with you for a while?"

Perry looked down at his shoes. "If you want."

"Okay. I'll bring some stuff over tonight."

"How long are you staying?"

"However long you want me to." This time, the hug is accepted, even leaned into.

Perry nodded. "Don't make me regret this, Nancy."


End file.
